The Joys Of Competition
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: A series of oneshots about Noah and Cody, who can surprisingly be very competitive. Find out what games they play here... not in that way. NoCo. T for slash. On hiatus.
1. The Joys Of Arm Wrestling

**I was just on the couch, listening to Paramore. Then, ding! I got this idea! I just had to type it immediately! Enjoy!**

* * *

The campers were waiting for Chris and Chef to come by and give them their breakfast. Of course, Chris was going to be fashionably late, as usual. Duncan and Geoff, to amuse themselves, started to arm-wrestle. The rest of the campers watch the hands go back and forth. Some were even placing bets on who would win. Even Heather and Courtney took interest in the match. The only person who did not was, you guessed it, our favorite know-it-all, Noah. He continued to read his book, uninterested at the scene in front of him.

He looked up when he heard some cheers and some groans. DJ raised Duncan's hand, signaling he was the winner. Money and half-eaten chocolate bars were past around. Geoff was grumbling to himself.

"Morons," Noah muttered, rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Duncan asked, smirk on his face.

"I called you guys morons," Noah said in his usual monotone voice. "Taking part in that foolish game. Society has no hope for neanderthals like you people."

"Pfft. Whatever," said Duncan. "You're just upset because you wouldn't be able to beat anyone at this camp at arm wrestling."

_Don't say anything, _Noah thought to himself. _You know what he is trying to do. You're smarter and better than that._

"I don't know man," argued Geoff. "I think he could at least beat Cody."

"Hey!" said Cody defensively.

Noah's heart started thumping at the mention of Cody. He did not like where this was going. Noah liked Cody, yes, in _that_ way. His immature teammate had grown on him. He would always deny it, of course. If he did not, their friendship would be really awkward.

Yes, Cody was his friend. And, if Noah beat him, he might lose him. Cody was a good friend, too. What, you don't think Noah could beat Cody? He was stronger than Cody. Not by much, of course, but still stronger. He would surely be able to beat him at arm-wrestling.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" taunted Duncan, pulling Noah out of his thoughts.

"Oh, totally, dude!" exclaimed Geoff before letting out a whoop of excitement.

"What?" Noah and Cody said at the same time. Noah blushed slightly. But, with the terrible lighting and Noah's dark skin, he doubted that anyone noticed as he calmed himself down.

"You two losers are going to arm-wrestle," explained Duncan. "Then, when the know-it-all gets creamed by the tech-geek, I collect my money."

"Last time I checked, I didn't agree to any of this," Noah retorted. "Neither did Cody."

"Quit being a chicken and arm-wrestle," Duncan said, forcing Noah into the chair Geoff had been sitting in. Then, be pushed Cody into when he had been seated minutes before.

Noah looked over to Cody for help, but he just smiled his cute, gap-toothed smile and put his arms in the standard arm-wrestling position. The cocky little fart thought he could beat Noah! Noah sighed and muttered a defeated "Fine."

"Win this for me, dude," whispered Geoff, patting him on the shoulder. Noah locked hands with Cody and almost shuddered. He regained his composure quickly and put on his usual bored expression.

"Ready," said Geoff. Noah was most definitely _not_ ready. "Set, GO!"

Noah could feel Cody pushing against his hand. Noah let it get pushed down a bit, putting in little effort. He would make Cody think he would win, and then go full force. Noah's hand was about to hit the table. Noah then started trying a little. His and Cody's hands both went back to the original middle position, and then started tilting slightly towards the way that would make Cody lose. All was silent around them.

Cody frowned, disbelief etched onto the features that Noah loved so much. Noah was beating him! How? He thought he was at least stronger than _Noah_! He saw Noah smirk at him and he recovered from his falter. He pushed harder, bringing their hands back to the middle. Noah put on his bored face again. Cody's hand went down more.

Cody had to think of something. He could _not_ lose to Noah! He needed to impress the ladies. To impress Gwen! He racked his brain, searching for an idea while struggling to keep his hand from slamming into the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chris and Chef.

Chris and Chef! Surely they would put a stop to this. But, oh, no. No, no, no, no! They were just standing there in amusement, watching the whole thing! Clearly, they would not come to Cody's rescue.

He thought some more. His hand was getting closer to the table. He was able to move Noah's hand back a little more, but the odds were still in Noah's favor. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head. He remembered the Awake-A-Thon. When Noah kissed him on the ear. This was a very different tactic, but it had to work.

Cody let his hand be pushed down until it was just above the table. Then, he leaned over and gave Noah a five second peck on the lips.

Noah, shocked, faltered and stopped pushing on Cody's hand. Cody then used all of his strength to slam Noah's hand onto the other side of the table. Then, he pulled away.

Noah's face was actually pretty funny. His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes were wide, his face was tinted pink, and he looked so shocked and confused.

Some campers laughed and congratulated Cody, while others groaned about cheating while digging around in their pockets for the money they owed. Cody mouthed a "Good game!" to Noah.

"Alright, alright," Chris said in between fits of snickers, seeing Noah's bewildered expression. "Meet me in front of the cabins when you're done eating. And, Noah?"

"What?" Noah replied, snapping out of his shock.

"That was very cheap of Cody," he said, smirking. "But, still, your face was priceless. I got a picture of the kiss _and_ your face afterward!"

He then walked off, laughing. Noah scowled.

Even so, for the rest of the day, Noah's lips tingled. Cody had kissed him, on purpose. That was enough to make Noah happy, even when he got voted off that same night…

* * *

**So? What did you think? Was it good? Bad? In character? Tell me your opinions by reviewing!**


	2. The Joys Of Hangman

**I decided to turn this into a series of oneshots! I hope that's a good thing. I don't know exactly when it'll be complete. I guess whenever I run out of ideas. So, here goes nothing!**

* * *

Cody was lying in the Gopher cabin, on his bunk on top of Noah's. It was two twenty-eight in the morning. He could _not_ sleep. Cody felt like such an insomniac at this moment. He was bored. He wanted to play a game. Cody hopped down from his bunk.

"Noah," he said, shaking the know-it-all gently. Noah stirred in his sleep. "Noah, wake up."

"What?" Noah hissed, irritated at being woken up. He glanced at the watch he had brought from home. "It is two thirty in the morning, and you have woken me up."

"I'm bored," Cody said. Okay, maybe Noah wasn't the best person to wake up at this hour, but he was Cody's friend and would have to tolerate him.

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Noah spat, glaring at Cody. Wow, he was _not_ a morning person.

"Let's play Hangman," Cody chimed happily.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Noah!"

"Okay, fine!" Noah gave in, throwing his hands in the air melodramatically, only to snap them back once they hit the bottom of Cody's bunk. "But, I make the word."

"Okay," Cody said, perking up.

They got a pad and paper and Noah drew the regular starting position of hangman. Then he started to draw the lines symbolizing the letters. Four lines, space, five lines, space, four lines. Cody was awesome a this game. You just have to guess vowels first.

"Okay, go," Noah said in his usual bored voice.

"E," Cody said rather smugly. Noah drew one E.

There was a blank four-letter line. After that it looked like this-

_ _ _ E _

Then, there was another blank four-letter line.

"A," Cody said again. He saw Noah write one A. "I'm so going to win. I'm awesome at this game."

"Yeah, what-ever, honey," Noah said, rolling his eyes. He was supposed to have the ego between the two of them.

_ _ A _

_ _ _ E _

The second blank four-letter line was still there.

"Y," Cody guessed. Noah glared and wrote a Y.

_ _ A _

_ _ _ E _

_ _ _ Y

"Cheater," he mumbled. Cody gave him a quizzical look. How could he possibly cheat? "Who the _hell_ would choose Y?"

"Someone who is beating you," Cody said. Okay, now he was trying to make Noah mad. Noah was so cute when he was mad. Wait a minute, what?

"Cody, have you ever thought that I'm letting you win because, if I didn't, you would ask for a rematch?" Noah said, smirking. "After all, I can think of words you would never be able to win with.

"M," Cody said, ignoring the comment. Noah's smirk grew larger, though, because Cody's eye twitch slightly, signaling that Noah's comment annoyed him. Noah drew the head of the crude stick figure.

Cody frowned. "U?" he asked cautiously, trying another vowel. Noah drew a line, the body of the figure. The tables had turned. Now, Cody was getting slightly irritated.

"Boy, I'm tired," Cody said, faking a yawn. "We should get to bed."

"All right, if you're afraid of losing," Noah said. It was his turn to be smug. Cody froze, and sat back down. Something about Noah made him want to stay. Cody wasn't competitive, but he liked spending time with Noah. He knew he didn't have many friends on the island.

"R?" Cody said, unsure of himself. Noah drew the arm. Three more guesses. "O?"

Noah scowled and drew two O's. Cody was back in business.

_ O A _

_ _ _ E _

_ O _ Y

"N," Cody said, smiling his adorable gap-toothed smile. Noah blushed lightly, though Cody didn't noticed. Cody had such an adorable smile.

N O A _

_ _ _ E _

_ O _ Y

"The first word is 'Noah,'" Cody remarked, watching Noah put an H, finishing his name. "I."

N O A H

_ I _ E _

_ O _ Y

"J," said Cody, then he huffed as Noah made the other arm.

"Come on, Cody, it isn't that hard," Noah teased, smiling. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was a real smile.

"S," Cody said, trying not to blush.

N O A H

_ I _ E S

_ O _ Y

"Cheater," Noah mumbled again.

"How am I cheating?" Cody questioned.

"I don't know," said Noah. "But, you are."

"Gasp! Noah-It-All doesn't know something," Cody said in mock shock.

"Noah-It-All? Wow, like I haven't heard that one before," said Noah, rolling his eyes. He had eight siblings. Dumb as they all were, one of them had to figure it out sometime.

"Whatever! K," Cody said, smiling fondly at Noah. Noah drew a K.

N O A H

_ I K E S

_ O _ Y

"'Likes' is the second word," Cody said.

N O A H

L I K E S

_ O _ Y

Looking at the remainder of spaces still open, it had to be Cody. The tech-geek held back a gasp. Noah liked him? Noah was gay? Okay, Cody had his suspicions, but he didn't think about it a lot. Since Noah had the guts to admit it like this, Cody would give him a show. After all, he'd considered maybe having feelings for Noah, too. He guessed that the happy sensation in his stomach confirmed that he _did_ in fact have feelings for the bookworm.

"X," Cody smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Noah asked, blinking in surprise. He knew that Cody knew the truth now. Why wouldn't he just say it? Noah drew a leg.

"Z?" Cody said again, doing his best to fake confusion. Noah drew another leg. The last leg.

"Okay, Cody. I am going to give you a chance to guess the whole phrase. Can you do that?" Noah asked. He wanted his torture to end. He was trying to tell Cody how he felt in a different way. Why wasn't Cody trying to help him? Cody nodded, and Noah held his breath, as Cody leaned in, the tips of their noses touching.

"Noah likes Cody," Cody said after an agonizing pause, closing the distance between their mouths more with every word. Then, he gently pressed his lips to Noah's for about thirty seconds. Then, he pulled away.

"Thank you!" Noah exclaimed joyfully, careful not to wake anyone else up. He scribbled down the last two letters.

N O A H

L I K E S

C O D Y

Noah pressed his lips to Cody's again.

It wasn't gentle like Cody's was. It was kind of rushed, as if Noah had been holding back endless want, which he had. Cody let Noah's tongue explore his mouth. As they played tonsil hockey, a certain crazy girl got out her camera and clicked a picture. It turns out the flash was on, startling them both.

The other cabin mates stirred, but didn't wake up. Noah, who had found himself on top of Cody, pulled away to stare at the crazy redhead. Cody looked with him. Both were blushing madly.

"I knew you two would get together!" said Izzy, a demented smile growing on her face. "These photos are _so_ going on the Internet!"

* * *

**There you have it! I'll try to update, but I'm busy. And I have five brothers who'll tell my mom that I'm writing slash (okay, only three of them still live at home, but the other two visit frequently)! Poor me, the only girl. I don't like this one as much as the first chapter...**

**Sorry in the beginning with Cody's first two guesses. The computer wouldn't let me put a line with just _'s.**

**Can't wait for the second episode of TDWT tonight ("Come Fly With Us" is still in my head) I love Noah this season!**


	3. The Joys Of Hide And Seek

**Woohoo! I thought it would take a while, but my brothers are at a party (guys only) so I had time!**

**And did anyone hear Cody's awsome voice in the second episode? He has the voice of an angel. I was like "HOLY CRAP!" And you can so tell Noah's gay! "Ooh, stalker-licious." Really? How is he not gay? Anyway, on with the fic.**

* * *

Noah was just sitting at the refreshment bar, doing the usual. In case you NoCo lovers don't know, the usual for Noah was reading a book. It was when he reached page one hundred ninety-seven when Cody plopped down on the seat next to him.

"I'm bored," he said simply. It was a slow day at the Playa des Losers. Everyone was just lounging around, bored. Sure, the Playa was a fun place at first, but then it got boring. Despite the Playa's size, there was nothing to do.

"What do you expect me to do about it, braniac?" Noah said, not really caring. He stole a glance at Cody from behind his book.

Cody looked deep in thought. And he was. He was trying to think of something to do, so he didn't notice Noah's glance turn into a fond stare.

Cody always looked at the bright side of things. He was always thinking of others. He was always kind. He was intelligent, handsome… His beautiful blue eyes, his adorable gap-toothed smile, and his soft looking brown hair. Noah wanted to just run his hand through it. Wait! No, Cody was his friend! He couldn't think about a friend that way.

"I got it!" Cody exclaimed, making Noah jump and yanking him out of his thoughts. "Let's play Hide And Seek! This place is surely big enough!"

"No," Noah replied. "That game is so childish. Actually, I didn't even play it when I was a child."

"That's because you probably had a pole up your ass back then, too," Cody said, grabbing Noah's book from him.

"Hey!" said a peeved Noah. He grabbed for his book, only for Cody to yank it in another direction, causing poor Noah to almost fall into the pool.

"Come on, Noah!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll drop it," Cody threatened playfully while dangling the book above the water between his pointer finger and thumb.

"You wouldn't," Noah challenged. Okay, we all know Cody would never be mean like that, but Cody had to make Noah think he would, so he swung it back and forth in his fingers. "Fine."

Cody handed Noah his book back and told him to count to thirty. Noah closed his eyes and started counting, figuring that if he didn't, his childish crush (even though he didn't know yet that it was his crush) would keep bothering him. The authoress can certainly say that he would be right on that. So, after reaching thirty, Noah sighed and started looking for Cody.

He walked around, wondering where the lovable tech-geek could be. He checked every room he passed. He looked in all different kinds of places, some reasonable, some crude. Hey, it was Cody who was hiding, remember?

After two hours, he walked back to the refreshment bar.

"I give up," he called out, hoping Cody would hear him. Oh, how Noah hated to lose.

"Finally," said a familiar friendly voice from behind him. Cody popped up from behind the refreshment bar, startling Noah. The egghead fell into the pool when he jumped back.

He resurfaced a moment later, glaring at Cody in frustration and confusion. "How did you…? When did you…? What?" he asked, breathing deeply to calm his heart down.

"That doesn't matter!" said Cody cheerfully. "Go hide!"

Cody started counting while Noah rolled his eyes and walked away, going into the first closet he saw. Five minutes later, Cody opened the door and frowned.

"Come on, Noah," he said. "At least try."

"Trying is _not_ my thing," Noah insisted.

"Not your forte?" Cody teased.

The game went on like this for about five hours. It took Noah a half hour to find Cody. Then, Cody found Noah five through ten minutes after counting. After that, Cody poked fun at Noah for his terrible hiding spot.

"Dude," Cody said, smiling at his friend. "You suck at this game."

Noah had just rolled his eyes and shoved his friend playfully. He had taken quite a liking to Cody the past few hours. He decided to actually try hiding this time. He had a plan.

He hid behind a corner and waited for Cody to finish counting. When he did, Noah tailed him. He followed Cody with stealth he himself didn't know that he had.

After about twenty minutes, Cody started to get slightly worried. By forty minutes, he was panicking. When an hour had gone by, he was deathly frightened that something might have happened to Noah. Or, was Noah doing this just to get him peeved? He never tried this hard for anything!

"Noah, come out! I-" Cody was interrupted by a knock. Of course, Noah planned to do that. Cody smiled. "Never mind!"

You see, Cody didn't like to lose either. He just hid that fact very well. He was thinking of how he refused to lose at his favorite childhood game when he turned the corner.

Noah had no clue what came over him, what made him do what he did, but he came out and cornered Cody into the wall.

"Found you," Cody said awkwardly, blushing lightly at how close the two dorks were. Noah leaned closer and pinned Cody to the wall, trapping the tech-geek.

"Did you now?" he asked, smirking. Wait, that wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. A genuine smile. Whoa, when did Noah get such an adorable smile?

Noah pressed his lips to Cody's. Cody's eyes widened in shock. Noah, another _guy_, was kissing him! He was _enjoying_ it, too! He pushed Noah's chest lightly, but the egghead was stronger than Cody.

Cody tried to push Noah again, but the kiss felt _good._ Cody melted into it and slowly opened his mouth, allowing Noah's tongue access to roam. They played tonsil hockey for a while, until Noah pulled away for air, a mixture of pleasure, embarrassment, and shame in his deep, dark brown eyes. He sighed.

I'm so sorry, Cody," he said, turning a deep scarlet. "It's just- mhmph!"

Cody flipped Noah over so that _Noah_ was pressed against the wall and crashed his lips onto Noah's.

Once Noah got over his shock, he flipped Cody onto the wall, refusing to be the girl in the relationship they might be able to have. Cody didn't seem the notice, though, because after that, it turned into a full make-out session. That is, until they heard a snicker from behind them.

"You getting all this?" Chris asked the cameraman, who had recorded everything from when Noah came around the corner, to…well, now. The cameraman nodded at Chris before turning back to the camera.

Cody and Noah pulled apart, blushing frantically and trying to smooth their clothes and fix their hair.

"Alright!" said Chris, pumping his fist into the air. "This is _so_ going to boost our ratings when we make an extras episode! Of course, I thought Cody would be the boy. Jeez, great job, Cody! Now I owe Chef fifty bucks! Ugh!"

* * *

**Bah, I don't like this one that much. Oh, and thanks to my friend Kayla (she doesn't have a fanfiction, so you won't know her) for staying up on her cell phone last night helping me brainstorm more ideas for this! Love you, Kay!**

**By the way, do you guys know what race Noah is? I've heard he's Mexican, African American, and Caucasian (with just always tan skin, like me). I don't care what he is (I still love my Noah-It-All), I'm just curious…**

**NoahXCody Forever!**


	4. The Joys Of Making A Bet

**Okay, I thought of this while I was reading The Dead And The Gone. I had to type it! Oh, my OC, Bailey, is in here. To learn about her, you need to read my other NoCo fic before reading this chapter. And, surprise, it contains two games! Don't understand? Read!**

* * *

"Cody, I swear, if you do not _shut up_ I am going to get Eva to kill you!" Noah said, hands in his hair as if he was going to tear it out. "I'm not telling you."

Cody had been bugging Noah all afternoon, asking him repeatedly to tell him who he has a crush on. Even when he said no, Cody continued to follow him around the Playa des Losers. Noah should have never made that comment about him never getting Gwen.

"Puh-leeeeease, Noah?" Cody whined.

"No."

"Alright," Cody said, an idea seed planting itself into his brain. "Give me three days to try and find out who you like, if you _do_ like anyone. If I can't figure it out, I'll let it go. If I _can_, though, you have to ask that someone out. Deal?"

"You also have to give me fifty bucks," Noah said seriously. He had to get _some_ profit out of this.

"What, no!" Cody retorted. He was saving up to buy a new video game. He couldn't let Noah take that. Then, he saw Noah's 'what, are you scared?' face and gave in. "Fine, but you have to give me fifty bucks, too, when I win."

"_If_ you win," corrected Noah while smirking and walking away. Cody had no clue at all whom he liked. He could make an easy fifty bucks _and_ get Cody off his back. Pure genius. "It starts tomorrow."

Cody ran back to his room and grabbed a notepad and pencil. He wrote down all of the girls' names. He would cross off people he _knew_ Noah wouldn't like. So, after fifteen minutes he had crossed off Eva (Cody knew _for sure_ they were just friends), Sadie (she is just annoying!), Gwen (Cody just _had_to cross her off, because if Noah liked her, he would punch him), Bridgette (she just didn't seem like Noah's type), Beth (EW!), Lindsay (too dumb), and LeShawna (Noah himself told him he hated her). That left Katie, Courtney, Heather, and Izzy. Cody would have to watch him around them…

*****_**SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

Cody hid behind a corner. Noah was talking to Courtney at the refreshment bar.

Cody watched, checking to see if Noah was staring at Courtney's…assets or smiling or anything of the sort. Nothing so far. Noah was just reading his book while talking, showing he didn't care. He didn't even try to sneak a glace at her. He sighed. Noah most definitely didn't like Courtney. He crossed off her name on his list. He snuck closer.

"…Can you _believe_ Heather is in the final three? I so deserve it more than her…" Courtney was saying. This was Cody's chance to get Noah's input on Heather! He strained his ears so much he got a slight migraine. The authoress has done that before. Very annoying.

"Honey, you're out," Noah said. "Get over yourself. I don't like her either, smart one. Am I complaining?"

He definitely did _not_ like Courtney, who huffed angrily and walked away as Cody crossed off Heather's name on the list.

He smiled. There was only Katie and Izzy left.

"What is that?" asked Duncan's little sister, Bailey, from behind a bush. Cody jumped. He'd never heard her talk before. All he knew was that Chris said to keep to herself and stay in her room during filming time if she'd wanted to stay here. Cody saw the curiosity in her blue eyes and knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her. Wow, just like him. He must get _really_ annoying sometimes.

"It's a list," Cody said, backing up. Bailey sighed and got out of the bush while picking leaves out of her jet-black hair. The tips of her ponytail and bangs were died green, like her brother's faux-hawk. She grabbed the list from him.

"What is this crap?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who Noah has a crush on," Cody explained. Her nose scrunched up and she punched him in the arm. That could've been either because he hadn't added her to the list or because she thought the idea of him doing this was stupid. Either way, that hurt. Ouch.

"That's so stupid," she said as Cody rubbed his arm. Then she got a devious smile on her face. "I love it. I also have a plan."

She was gone before Cody could ask what it was. Cody looked for her the rest of the day, but couldn't find her.

"What a wasted day," Cody said to himself, about to walk into his room with a bottle of water, about to take a sip.

"Want to give up yet?" asked Noah from behind him, making Cody jumped. He turned back around to see Noah leaning against the wall, smirking. Cody saw him look down. Then he chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

Cody looked down, too, and gasped. He had spilled water onto his crotch area when he jumped. That's why Noah was looking down (although, the authoress thinks that there might've also been another reason).

"No," said Cody, answering both of Noah's questions. "You did _not_ scare me and I'm not quitting the bet. I have a plan."

Okay, Bailey had a plan, not him. And, okay, he could not find her. Cody couldn't give up, though, either!

"Suit yourself," Noah threw over his shoulder, along with a crumpled piece of paper, as he walked into the elevator. "Oh, and that list? Very cute, but naïve."

Cody picked up the paper and gasped. It was his list. When did he drop this? Dang it! One thing was clear to the tech-geek now.

He had to find Bailey tomorrow.

*****_**SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

"Cody! _Cody wake up!_" a voice yelled. The voice came with an annoying knocking sound. Only when Cody was fully awake did he realize what was going on.

He walked over to the door to see Bailey standing there with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"What?" he asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Bailey walked right in.

"Do you know what time it is, young man?" Bailey asked furiously, pointing to her green and black watch. Cody shook his head, thinking that Bailey sounded a lot like his mother at the moment. "_Twelve thirty in the afternoon!_ You've wasted so much time! Put on some pants and meet me in my room on the second floor."

Cody's eyes widened as she walked away. _Twelve thirty? _Crap, the bet! He had less than a day and a half left. He ran to put his shirt and pants on, trying to fight off the embarrassment of Bailey seeing him in his Yu-Gi-Oh underwear.

As he was running past the pool area to get to the other elevator, he heard conversation.

"_OMG_, Sadie! I _love_ your swimsuit!" Katie squealed.

"No, I love _your_ swimsuit!" Sadie squealed back. Noah, who was sitting across the refreshment bar from them, rubbed his temples.

"_Shut up_, you neanderthals," he said coldly. "You have _the __same_ swimsuits! _Jeez_!"

Cody took out his list and crossed off Katie. All that was left was Izzy.

Cody slammed into the elevator door, earning a few stares from the other ex-campers. He ignored it as he got in. When the doors opened again, he saw Bailey standing there. She grabbed his arm and led him into her room. It was smaller than the other rooms, but still large."

"Okay, while you were taking _forever_," she started, glaring. Cody glanced at the clock. Two o' clock. Dang, he took a _long_ time to get ready. "I made question cards."

"What for?" asked Cody, confused.

"You are going to play twenty questions with Noah. Let me see your list."

Cody handed it to her gingerly, as if she might bite of his finger. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said defensively. "I'm not my brother."

Once she saw only Izzy was left, she crumpled a card. "There, go ask him to play. Leave a window open so I can see and hear."

She pushed him out and he ran back to the pool, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Noah," Cody said, panting. "Follow me."

They walked to Cody's room and Cody shut the door once they were in. He sat down on the ground, Noah close behind. Cody checked if the window was open. It was.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Cody asked innocently. He could tell Noah was about to say no. "If you don't I'll force you to go back by Katie and Sadie."

"Fine," he said, his eye twitching slightly at the idea of having to go back by the BFFFLs.

Cody took out the first note card. "You see, I play it a different way. I ask you twenty random yes or no questions. No categories, no maybes, no sometimes. If I ask you a question that isn't a yes or no question, it still counts as one of the twenty, but you don't have to answer it. Deal?"

Noah nodded and Cody read of another note card. "Do you have a crush on Izzy?"

Noah shook his head. What? That was the only girl left! Cody read another card.

"Are you gay?" I asked. Is Bailey crazy? Cody figured she might've been spending too much time with Izzy. Noah nodded, turning a light pink from embarrassment.

"Who do you like?" Cody asked before realizing what he'd just said. "Wait, never mind!"

"Too late," said Noah, catching on. He looked worried, but tried to hide it. "That was question three!"

"Do you like a guy here?" Cody asked, going back to the note cards. He couldn't make another blunder. He had always neglected to tell Noah that he was bisexual and didn't want to give him any thoughts. Cody wasn't sure if her liked Noah _that_ way, though he has considered it only every other day.

"Yes," Noah said, sighing. "How did I get sucked into this stupid game? Oh, yeah, because of the _genius_ in front of me."

"Is he blond?" Cody asked. Ignoring the comment. Noah shook his head. "Red-haired?"

Noah looked disgusted. "That would imply Harold, so no."

"Black-haired?" Cody said after a chuckle. Noah shook his head.

"Is he a brunette?" asked Cody, getting into the game. Noah nodded, too embarrassed for words at the moment.

"Are his eyes green?" Cody said, abandoning the cards. He knew what to do now. Wait, that question was stupid. None of the guy brunettes were green-eyed. He glanced at the cards, thinking that he shouldn't have abandoned them.

"Brown eyed?" Cody asked, earning another shake of the head. He knew it! The only guys that were left were himself and Tyler. Tyler was brown-eyed, so that left Cody. He decided to tease Noah.

"Blue-eyed?"

"Yes."

"Smart?"

"Yes."

"Handsome?"

"Duh."

Noah's eye twitched. Cody should end this soon. He didn't, though. Bailey watched from the window curiously, smiling.

"Was he on our team?" Cody questioned. Noah nodded. "Is he shorter than you?" Another nod.

"Stronger?" Noah shook his head. Cody almost let out a protest, but caught himself.

"Was he mauled by a bear?" Cody asked.

Noah sighed. "Yes."

"Was there an incident between the two of you during the Awake-A-Thon?" Cody smiled. Two more.

"Yes."

Cody paused for a moment, pretending to think over his next question.

"Is he me?" Cody asked kindly, his face centimeters from Noah's.

"Of course," Noah said, closing the distance between them. They kissed softly, but passionately. It was as if fireworks had gone off. From outside the window, Bailey shouted in delight

"WOOHOO!" she yelled, then covered her mouth as the two boys jumped apart, realizing how loud her outburst was. Cody glared lightly at her. He walked over to the beach ball that was sitting near his bed. Cody picked it up and threw it at her. When it hit, she yelped and fell down. A few seconds later, there was a crash from outside. Noah and Cody weren't worried, it was only seven feet to the ground. Cody went back over to Noah.

"Do you want to go out?" Noah asked.

"Yes I do," Cody replied, smile his infamous gap-toothed smile.

"You still had one more question you know," Noah said.

"Oh, yeah," Cody realized. Then, he smiled. He brought his faces inches away from Noah's and said-

"Can I have my fifty bucks?"

* * *

**Woohoo! Two updates in one day! I really hate this one, though… Man, I'm hard on myself. Sorry if it was suckish!**


	5. The Joys Of Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Okay, I got really excited for this one. It just popped into my head! Oh, and I've heard several people say they hate Sierra. She _is_ very annoying.**

* * *

The authoress knows what you're thinking. You, the reader, are thinking that this chapter will start at either Camp Wawanakwa or the Playa des Losers. Well, you're wrong. Our story starts at the household of Duncan and Bailey Foxx.

You see, their parents had gone away for a few days to their great-grandmother's funeral, along with their two older brothers, Dylan and Damon. They didn't trust Duncan and Bailey to be around the funeral for fear of setting the casket on fire. They left Duncan in charge of Bailey and their youngest child, Bambi, who was five. Not their smartest idea.

"Duncan, Mom and Dad are gone! Let's invite the people from Total Drama Island over, That way, everyone can hang out before getting competitive in Total Drama World Tour," said Bailey, excited.

"Alright," he said. Duncan and Bailey then spent a half-hour calling the others. They were shocked to find out that they all lived very close. "Bambi, go to bed."

"No," Bambi said stubbornly, copying the glare Bailey, who was setting up snacks, usually had on when she didn't want to do something. Duncan was about to protest, when Courtney walked in, followed by everyone else. Bailey decided to drag Bambi to bed before any making-out occurred.

"Hey, Princess," he said, smirking. Courtney rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What should we do, dudes?" asked Geoff, grabbing a bowl of chips and stuffing a handful in his mouth.

"I know," said Lindsay excitedly. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Did Hell freeze over, yet? No? Anyway, back to Lindsay. "Let's play Six Minutes In Heaven!"

"You mean Seven Minutes In Heaven, right?" asked Trent.

"Oh. My. Gosh," said Sierra, glancing at Cody with a lovesick smile. "I could be with Cody!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Izzy saw Noah glaring at Sierra and elbowed Bailey, who had went to stand next to her. Both girls smirked.

"Okay!" Izzy yelled. "We'll all play! Geoff, Zeke, give me your hats."

Izzy took the hates while Bailey wrote the names of everyone there on slips of paper. Izzy put the boys' names in one hat and the girls' names in the other.

Bambi then walked in and everyone froze.

"There's a brat in here," said Noah, raising an eyebrow. Bambi stuck out her tongue and Bailey covered the little girl's ears before speaking.

"Just let her stay or she'll start screaming. She doesn't know what this game is," she said. Then she uncovered the blue-eyed five-year-old's ears. Bambi sat down next to her quietly, watching the scene while smiling, happy that nobody made her leave.

"First to go into the closet is…" Izzy paused to pick out of the hats. "Heather and Alejandro! Ooh, this'll be interesting. Just like that time that my Aunt Martha found out my Uncle Hugo was cheating on her and chased him around with a _giant_ ladle and-"

"I'm not going into the closet with _him_!" Heather yelled, steam practically coming out of her ears.

Alejandro sighed. "Not to worry, _Chica_, we don't have to do anything in there." He sounded sad. Heather shivered slightly.

Damn, this guy was good.

"Actually," said Bailey, winking at Izzy. "You have to at least lip lock in there."

Duncan and Geoff pushed a screaming Heather into the closet. As Alejandro walked in, Bambi had looked at Duncan with a quizzical look. "What does lip lock mean?"

"It means that they have to zip their lips, lock them, and throw away the key," said Bridgette, using hand motions to show the black-haired little girl. "Get it?"

Bambi nodded, completely oblivious to the snickers that sounded around her.

Cody pressed his ear against the door, only to whip it back, as sounds could be heard from the other side of the room. "Heather's yelling," he confirmed, holding his ear.

"No, really?" asked Noah sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No need for the sarcasm, Noah," said Bailey, walking over to the two boys and putting her arms around them both, which must have been difficult because she was at least three inches shorter than Cody (damn, that's short). "This is not the night to be rude, Noah, especially towards Cody." Then, she smiled kindly at them both and walked back over Bambi, letting everyone ponder on what she said and waited for someone to break the silence.

Wait a minute, silence? Heather's yelling had ceased. After waiting the rest of the time, Duncan yanked open the door to see Alejandro and Heather, making-out. Bambi, who was slowly falling asleep on her sister's lap, missed the shocking scene. Much to her sister's relief, of course.

"I knew tonight would be interesting," said Geoff as they walked out.

This went on for several hours. Some pairings followed canon (Duncan and Courtney), and some of them were just plain freaky (Sadie and Trent).

Until something _very_ interesting happened.

"Cody and Noah!" yelled Bailey. She fought back knowing smile as her eyes widened in 'shock.'

"How did Nody get into the wrong hat?" asked Lindsay, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Bailey and Izzy shrugged, not bothering to correct the dumb blonde.

"I'm not going in there," said Noah. "I never agreed to this game." He looked back down to his book.

"Come on, Noah-It-All," said Izzy. "You know you want to."

"Uh, no. I don't." said the egghead, glaring at her. Izzy grabbed his hand and pushed him into the closet with Cody.

"Remember," Bailey said from her spot on the floor as the door started closing. "There must be lip lock!"

Once the door was locked, Izzy and Bailey, who gently set Bambi onto the floor, put their ears to the door.

_***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

Inside the closet, Noah sighed and sunk to the floor, trying to be as far away from Cody as possible.

"Noah, what's the matter?" asked Cody curiously.

"What's the matter?" Noah repeated. "I don't want to kiss you!"

"They won't know if we don't kiss," he stated.

"YES WE WILL!" Izzy shouted from outside the door, making both boys jump.

"Noah," said Cody. "I know what this is about."

Noah looked up. "What?"

"You like me," Cody smiled.

Noah gulped. _Deny_, he thought to himself. Cody was onto him. _Deny_. He would admit to nothing. He didn't like Cody that way. Okay, maybe he did, but, like he said, he would deny it. "Do not."

"Noah," Cody said. "The Awake-A-Thon, you're always watching me, during Celebrity Manhunt you slept on my lap. Noah, you like me."

"No," replied Noah, trying to keep his cool. "I don't."

"Okay," said Cody, crawling over to Noah so their faces were a few inches apart. Noah felt Cody's hot breath I his face and pressed himself against the wall, only to have Cody move closer. "Is this awkward for you?"

"N-No," stuttered Noah, completely _losing_ his cool. Cody pressed his body to Noah's.

"Now?"

"No."

Cody sighed and kissed Noah. Noah's eyes widened and Cody pulled away so his mouth was millimeters away from Noah's. "Stop me. If you don't like it, push me away."

He crashed his lips to Noah's again. Noah was pulled out of his shocked state when Cody licked his lips, asking for entrance. Noah granted him that access and wrapped his arms around Cody's waste, kissing him back. Cody moaned lightly and snaked his arms around Noah's neck. The two boys were perfectly in sync. They both made mental notes to thank Izzy and Bailey later.

"I knew you liked me," said Cody while pulling away.

"Shut up, braniac," Noah said, pressing his lips to Cody's again.

_**My** braniac_, he thought.

_***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

While they made-out, Izzy and Bailey noticed the lack of noise in the closet and were cheering quietly to themselves, pumping their fists into the air and earning weird looks from the others.

"Seven minutes are up, crazies," LeShawna said to the two girls.

"Oh, idea!" said Izzy. "Let's eat some pizza and let them out when we're done."

"No, I think we should let them out, Iz," said Owen, opening the door. He looked in, closed it, and turned back with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Harold. He walked over and yanked open the door. He stepped aside so everyone could see. Bailey and Izzy took out their phones and took pictures as everyone, besides the sleeping Bambi, gasped. Sierra screamed and ran to the bathroom, telling herself this never happened. If you've watched Total Drama World Tour, you'd know that she in fact _did_ convince herself of this.

Cody and Noah were in the closet, making out. Their hair was messed up and their clothes were wrinkled. Once Noah opened his eyes and saw everyone, he pushed Cody away. They both turned scarlet as Harold closed the door and locked it again.

"So…pizza?" said Geoff. There were murmurs and nods of agreement and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, has anyone ever heard the song If You Were Gay by Avenue Q? I was listening to this while writing. And, an idea popped into my head. Oh, and I can't update until maybe Monday or Tuesday. So, if you get any update e-mails before Monday or Tuesday on this story, it's because I'm editing the mistakes I found in the chapters I previously made (I re-read the whole thing last night and found a few. Thanks, guys!**


	6. The Joys Of MASH

**I can't believe I almost got thirty reviews. I only expected a few, like in my other two NoCo stories! You guys rock!**

**Ugh. I had major writer's block. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy, too. I'll stop my excuses and write the story now… Oh, and I don't own Noah's last name. I saw several fics with his last name as Dasari and figured I'd use it, too.**

* * *

Noah was in his bedroom, reading a book, when his sister, Sarah, burst in with a notepad. Izzy and Bailey were trailing behind her. He inwardly groaned. This could _not_ be good.

You see, Noah had eight siblings. Whenever he got away from one, another one came. He had Sarah and Isaiah, the seventeen year-old twins, Norah, who was eighteen, Jeremiah, nineteen, Leah, twenty, Jonah, twenty-two, Delilah, twenty-six, and Jedidiah, twenty-eight. Then there was Noah, who was sixteen and the youngest of the Dasari siblings.

Bailey and Izzy came over a lot, too. Sure, they were his friends, but they _annoyed the hell_ out of Noah. Bailey was usually sent over by Duncan when he got annoyed with her and she asked Izzy to tag along because she said that Noah could be a downer.

"Hi, Noah," said Sarah. They all had creepy smiles on their faces, Izzy was the creepiest.

"What do you guys want?" Noah asked, setting down his book.

"Let's play M.A.S.H.!" exclaimed Izzy. Noah's eyes widened. He calmly got up, walked over to Bailey, as if to tell her something, and ran. He made it to the stairs before Izzy pounced on him, knocking him down. "Don't be a chicken, Noah. Are you afraid of an innocent game?"

Bailey and Sarah started making chicken noises as Izzy sat Noah down. After a few minutes of this, Noah sighed. "Fine."

"Really?" asked Bailey, head tilting slightly to the side. "That was easy."

Sarah grabbed her notebook and wrote, "M.A.S.H." at the top. Then, she wrote the word "Spouse" in one section, underlined it, and looked at Noah. "Two friends, one person you hate, and one person you have a crush on."

"Izzy and Bailey are my 'friends,'" said Noah, making air quotes. Bailey glowered at him while Izzy didn't seem to notice Noah's sarcasm on the word. "I hate Gwen and I don't like anybody."

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Bailey. "But, since you won't tell us, let's put Cody."

"He's a boy," Noah said with a glare.

"So?" said Sarah, giggling. She wrote theword "Cars" and underlined it. "It's funny. Okay, cars."

"Mercedes, BMW, Ferrari," said Noah. His sister sniffed in disgust.

"You have expensive taste," she said. "So, I'll put a Bug for the bad one, okay?" Noah nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Job," said Bailey, jumping up to look over the taller girl's shoulders. Sarah had already written and underlined the word.

"Doctor, author, geologist, and-" Noah started, but was cut off by Izzy.

"McDonald's worker!" shouted the crazy redhead. Everyone reach up to cover his or her ears

"I thought I was supposed to pick," said Noah pointedly.

Izzy stuck out her tongue as Sarah wrote down the jobs. "Suit color," said his big sister, writing and underlining the word. Then, she flipped her dark brown hair out of her brown eyes.

"Black, white, gray," listed the know-it-all. He tried to think of a bad color so the girls wouldn't choose for him. "And, ugh, pink."

The girls snickered.

"Where you will live," Izzy said, swiping the notebook and pencil from Sarah. Sarah glared and tried to grab it back, only to have Izzy smack her hand away with the notebook. She yelled in pain as it wrote and underlined "Lives."

"Toronto-" said Noah, only to be cut off once again, only this time by Bailey.

"The Sahara Desert," she snickered. Noah put his hand over her mouth, only to yank it back when he felt teeth digging into his palm.

"You bit me!" he yelled.

"You restrained me!" the tomboy retorted. They glared at each other for a while until Izzy waved her hand in front of their faces, breaking the staring contest.

"NOAH! Two more," shouted the psycho.

"New York and Athens," said Noah, turning back to his big sister.

"Number of kids," said Sarah, with Izzy writing and underlining. Noah raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. "No, you can't say zero. The last number has to at least beat the Duggars."

Sarah glared at nothing. She hated how the Duggars had so many kids. It wasn't healthy for the mother and possibly the children. Nine kids was fine, but _nineteen_? Ridiculous.

"Twenty, one, two, and three," said Noah, trying not to bother his sister with a super high number. Izzy scribbled the numbers onto the page.

"Now, tell me when to stop," said Izzy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Bailey, snatching the notebook away from the crazy girl. "If we let you make the dashes, there will be at least ten dashes per second! Noah, tell _me_ when to stop."

Five dashes later, Noah told Bailey to stop. Bailey nodded and told Noah how many dashes there were. Five minutes later, Bailey had crossed out the final word.

"Okay," she said. "You are going to marry Cody, drive a bug, work at McDonald's, have a pink suit for your wedding, have twenty kids, and live in an apartment which is in the Sahara Desert. You must have used the adoption option on the kids."

"My life sucks," said Noah.

"Chill, little brother," said Sarah, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's just a game, but, just to make you happy, we'll re-do it."

Half an hour later, they had used the same answers as last time, but picked a random number.

"You will marry Bailey," Sarah said. Bailey's cheeks tinted a light pink, but her expression looked bored. "Drive a Mercedes, be a successful doctor, have a black suit, have one child, and live in a mansion in Toronto."

"So, Noah," said Izzy, swinging an arm around Noah's shoulders playfully. "Which one do you like better? Life One or Life Two?"

Noah thought about it. Life Two provided a wonderful job, car, and everything, but he realized something. He would rather have Life One, because it had Cody. He liked Cody.

"Life One," Noah said surely, nodding.

"I knew you would pick that," said a new voice. Noah jumped and turned around to see Cody standing in the doorway. Blue eyes met brown eyes and Cody walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked, a blush visible on his face.

"You said we could play video games," Cody pointed out, smiling. Noah mentally slapped himself. Of course he did. He and Cody had talked on the phone hours before.

Cody walked over to Noah and pressed his lips against the bookworm's. Noah stood there, shocked, for a moment until slipping his arms around Cody's waist and deepening the kiss, adding more passion. Cody flung his arms around the taller boy's neck and Noah smirked into the kiss. It stayed like this for about three minutes.

"Awwww!" squealed Sarah, making the two boys jump apart. "I knew you two would end up together!"

Both boys blushed as Izzy and Bailey started to drag Sarah out of the room with them.

"Let's go," said Izzy. Bailey grunted in agreement, pushing Sarah.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" said Sarah, following Izzy out. Bailey shut the door behind them as the two boys smiled at each other and hugged, neither wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Makes you want to play M.A.S.H.? Sorry I'm adding Bailey so much. She will not be in the next chapter. Oh, and I have nothing against the Duggars.**

**I feel bad. Every time Noah and Cody kiss, they get interrupted. Should I let them kiss in peace next chapter? You tell me.**


	7. The Joys Of Truth Or Dare

**Yay! I decided to get off my lazy butt and update! So, Female Darkish Cody suggested Truth Or Dare. I figured that would be a good one. So, I'll quit my babbling!**

* * *

Everyone was holding on to his or her seats as the plane flew God knows how many miles above ground. Though, Team Amazon didn't seem to mind. That's only because they were in First Class, thanks to Cody and, ugh, Sierra.

"Hey," said Izzy, who was the only one not trying to hold onto something. "Let's play Truth Or Dare!"

"Why?" asked Noah, who didn't want to play. "Why would I play that childish game?"

"What's the matter, Noah?" Heather asked on her way to the bathroom confessional. "Scared?"

"No," the egghead deadpanned. "I'm more worried about not being killed."

"We can play in First Class, that's the safest part of the plane," Heather retorted, smiling mischievously.

Everyone else agreed to play, so Izzy dragged Noah over to First Class as Heather explained to the other Amazons what they were doing. They didn't seem to mind, so they all got into a circle on the floor. All except Noah.

"I said I'm not playing," said Noah, who sat in a chair with a book in his hands.

"Come on, Noah," said Cody. Noah peeked over his book at him. "Play. It's not like you'll get hurt."

Noah glared at him. Actually, he glared past him. If Noah looked into Cody's big blue eyes, he knew he would give in. And that would only provoke Izzy to start teasing him about kissing Cody again. Last time, she started singing "I Kissed A Girl," only changing it to "I Kissed A Guy." Not that Noah didn't wish to run his hands through the brunette's hair and crash his lips onto Cody's; he just had an image to keep up. Plus, Chris was probably filming.

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"Why the hell would I want that?"

Cody looked down, crestfallen. Noah bit his lip, feeling guilty. That was the wrong thing to say. He risked looking at Cody's face. Big mistake. He looked right into his eyes and, because of his guilt and his love for Cody, sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine," he said melodramatically, placing down his book. Izzy smirked lightly at him. He scowled as he sat next to her.

"Gwen, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, shocking Noah. He thought that she was going to pick him, screwing him over by asking Noah if he liked Cody or daring him to kiss him again. Little did our favorite bookworm know that Izzy had an unlikely partner in crime.

"Dare," said Gwen in anticipation. "Bring it on."

"I dare you to steal some good food from Chris's private quarters!' Izzy said. Owen cheered from across the room.

"FOOD!" he shouted, and then got shushed by the other contestants.

Gwen smiles, and sneaks into the quarters, coming out later with all kinds of delicious foods in her arms. Owen immediately started to cry because of his joy.

I bet you are wondering how the hell she got the food without being noticed by Chris. Well, Chris wasn't in there. He was with Chef in the cockpit, watching the game that was being filmed on a screen. He would let that slide, for now.

Everyone immediately grabbed something to eat. While they munched on their snacks, Gwen looked at her possible victims.

"LeShawna," she said kindly, smiling at her friend sitting next to her. Everyone, besides Noah, of course, gasped. Though, he did raise and eyebrow curiously.

"Girl, are you serious?" LeShawna asked. Gwen leaned closer.

"I'll let you get Heather if you let me help you," Gwen whispered. LeShawna smirked and nodded, glancing quickly at Heather.

"Okay," LeShawna replied. "Truth."

"Do you miss Harold?" asked Gwen, trying to think of an interesting, yet not humiliating question.

"Of course I miss him," LeShawna answered truthfully. "He was one of the few sane people here."

Everyone looked at her, for they didn't think Harold was much more sane than them. In fact, they thought they were a bit (or a lot, depending on the person) saner than Harold. If you aren't confused by that paragraph, the authoress owes you a cookie.

"Heather," LeShawna said, smiling evilly and turning towards the queen bee. "Truth or dare?"

Heather thought about it for a moment. Truth was the prissy way out. Dare could make something bad happen to her. No, she had to pick dare so she wouldn't look like a total wimp. "Dare," she challenged.

"Oh, this should be interesting," said Noah, actually paying close attention for the first time. There was no sarcasm in his tone. He, like everyone else, hated Heather. "I'll actually watch this one."

"Shut up, you nerd!" Heather said, scowling. Noah rolled his eyes. How unoriginal.

"I dare you," LeShawna started. "To let Lindsay give you a haircut."

Heather's eyes widened in, was that fear? She reached back to feel her short ponytail. "No!"

"You have to," said Cody. "It's part of the game."

Minutes later, Heathers hair was out of the ponytail, reaching just below her shoulders. Lindsay was positioned behind her with safety scissors, since nobody trusted her with sharp objects.

About another five minutes later, Lindsay finished cutting, despite Heather's protests. Heather had a mo-hawk. Not like Duncan's. She had no other hair. It was one mo-hawk, then bald. Once she looked into the mirror, Heather scream. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Noah chuckled at the sight. Heather glared at him, then glanced knowingly at Izzy.

Once the laughter died down. Heather turned towards Noah with an evil smirk. Noah looked unfazed.

"Truth, or dare?" she asked mischievously. Noah was most likely to pick truth. Even if he did pick dare, though, she had a plan. For Heather, dear reader, was Izzy partner in this particular scheme.

Noah sighed. He figured that Heather was bound to ask something embarrassing, maybe if he liked Cody. No, she wouldn't be onto him like that. Either way, he was going to be asked something embarrassing. He decided to be unexpected. Though, he _did_ try to look as bored as possible. "Dare."

Everyone blinked in shock. Noah picked dare? They all figured he would pick truth. Izzy had to fake her shock and hide her excitement. Noah might be lazy, but he had pride.

"I dare you to…" Heather trailed off, pretending to think about it. From the cockpit, Chris practically ate the remote in his excitement. Was he really this annoying when he tried to create suspense? He imagined people screaming at home, too. Since this was live.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled at the screen, though he knew they couldn't hear him. "WHAT DO YOU DARE HIM TO DO?"

"…Make-out with Cody for five minutes," Heather finished. Some people gasped, some snickered. Chris was laughing his butt off, saying how good the ratings would be. While Sierra shrieked in horror and ran to the bathroom, not wanting o see her crush kiss a boy. Izzy cheered and told Sierra she would get her when the dare was done. Actually, Izzy locked the door once Sierra was inside and put the key in her shirt.

And, even though the contestants didn't know it, a blacked-haired and blue-eyed fourteen-year-old was cheering from home. The authoress will let you guess who it is.

Noah froze while Cody blushed. They both got up as slow as they could, earning shoves from the people next to them. Once they were both in the middle of the circle, they gave each other apologetic looks, both blushing madly. Noah squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward.

"WAIT!" Izzy shouted. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the two dorks, examining them both. She pushed the two together so that their bodies were touching, placed Noah's arms around Cody's waist, and wrapped Cody's arms around Noah's neck.

Once she was finished, the two boys immediately jumped apart.

"No," Noah said plainly, glaring at the redhead. "No."

"I'm counting it as part of the dare," Heather said. Izzy gave her a nod of approval and positioned Noah and Cody again. It hit Noah just then. They were working together. Heather wanted to humiliate him and Izzy always wanted Cody and Noah to get together. Heather's voice interrupted Noah's thoughts. "Hurry up."

Noah closed his eyes and leaned in towards Cody, gently pressing his lips to his. Noah actually didn't mind. But, like he said, he had an image to keep up. He could barely hear the snickers behind him or the click, signaling that Owen started a stopwatch. How he got a stopwatch, Noah didn't know. He didn't care, either. He just enjoyed the time he had to kiss Cody while he could.

Cody was a little more worried. He was worried because he was enjoying the kiss. He liked girls. He didn't like guys. He didn't like Noah that way! After twenty seconds, Cody opened his mouth when Noah licked his lips, asking for entrance. Cody then started to kiss back, which shocked Noah. Cody decided not to deny it for now. After all, angels were singing.

Noah pulled Cody closer to him and deepened the kiss. Cody moaned lightly. This did not go unnoticed by the others. They tried to keep themselves from laughing, or gasping, or, in Izzy case, cheering. The point is they tried not to make any noise.

Noah and Cody opened their eyes at the same time. Looking into Cody's big blue it was as if Cody was the only other person in the room to Noah. Cody felt the same staring into the dark-skinned boys deep brown eyes. Cody held on tighter to Noah's neck and moaned again. Noah smirked into the kiss, clearly in control.

While the boys enjoyed themselves, Owen, who was sitting next to Izzy, elbowed her and said, "Iz, five minutes are up. Should we tell them to stop?"

"No," Izzy whispered back. Then, she rose quietly from her seat and walked over to the door, signaling for the other's to follow. They all rose from their seats quietly, trying not to disturb Noah and Cody, who took no notice. After they were all out of the room, Izzy quietly closed the door, letting our favorite dorks enjoy their make-out session.

At home, the black-haired girl was doing cartwheels around her house.

In the cockpit, Chris was snickering at the scene. "Ratings galore!"

In the bathroom, Sierra looked out of the window, (which can be covered by a small curtain hanging above it, since it was a bathroom), figuring five minutes were up, and almost had a heart attack.

Noah and Cody didn't seem to notice anything, though. For now, they were in their own world, where the only other person there was the person they were kissing.

* * *

**I was listening to See A Little Light by Belinda while typing this. I love that song! And, surprise, they kiss in peace! Woohoo! Oh, and a slap in the face to Sierra, too!**

**Oh, and I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm sorry! But, the reason is because I have a whole bunch of NoCo oneshots to write! So, expect some of those.**

**NoCo forever. :)**


End file.
